


Поиск пары

by alenaac87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Theory of couples
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenaac87/pseuds/alenaac87
Summary: Мир, в котором полноценный секс возможен только между парами....





	

Дерек заметил ее еще при входе в клуб. Она отжигала на танцполе, извиваясь как змея, среди потных и возбужденных тел, периодически подбегая к столику, за которым сидела толпа молодёжи, чтобы промочить горло и отдышаться. Она о чем то рассказывала, взволнованно размахивая руками и звонко хохоча, откинув назад голову и обнажая бледную шею, усыпанную родинками. Дереку хотелось слизать их, заодно облизать все ее тело. Десны зудели, от желания выпустить клыки и пометить. Давно с ним такое не происходило.

Последний раз он хотел пометить Кейт. Хотя до сих пор не знает с какого хера возникло это желание. Ещё в первую ночь он понял, что она не его пара. Это произошло в тот момент, когда он не смог засунуть в неё свой член. Но он был молод и глуп, наивно полагая, что красивая, взрослая женщина остается с ним из за его волшебного языка и двух пальцев, которыми он трахал ее, вылизывая клитор. Кейт смеясь называла его своим маленьким щенком и периодически отдрачивала ему, ну и иногда брала в рот.  
В мире, где полноценный секс может быть только между парами, это нормально, естественно. И он был счастлив, что кто то обратил на него своё внимание. Особенно такая женщина, как Арджент. Но его счастье продлилось недолго, до тех пор пока эта сумасшедшая сука чуть не сожгла его дом, вместе со стаей, запертой внутри.  
Все обошлось без жертв, но Дерек не мог оставаться с родными. Его мучило чувство вины, хоть все и убеждали его, что все хорошо. Он считал себя предателем. Ведь из-за его бушующих гормонов он чуть не лишился стаи. Поэтому он собрал вещи и свалил в Нью Йорк, пытаясь забыть об этом случае. Стая поддерживала его, периодическими звонками и иногда навещала.  
Со временем Дерек влился в городскую жизнь. Днём учился в колледже. Вечерами тусил по клубам, выискивая партнёров на одну ночь. Дерек сбился со счёта, сколько тел побывало в его постели. К концу учёбы он чувствовал себя ебаным чемпионом по куни.  
Он понимал, что в глубине души все ещё надеется встретить свою пару. Ему, до дрожи хотелось почувствовать слияние, единение и наслаждение, которое можно испытать только со своей второй половинкой.  
Конечно такой секс, который был у него, тоже приносит удовольствие, но он больше похож на обычную разряду при дрочке. А ему уже не терпелось, наконец то вставить свой член кому-нибудь. Но, как обычно пробуя, он всегда терпел неудачу. Член не помещался, либо вообще не входил, сколько бы он не пытался растягивать партнёра. Приходилось обходится оральным сексом.  
Дерек знал, что рано или поздно встретит подходящего человека. Все встречают. Но каждый раз подсознательно испытывал разочарование, когда этого не происходило.  
После окончания колледжа он решил вернуться в родной город. И сегодня, перед первым рабочим днём, ему хотелось расслабиться. Поэтому, он по привычке направился в клуб и уже около часа сидел за барной стойкой, потягивая пиво и облизывал взглядом эту незнакомку. Решая, как бы ненавязчиво предложить ей перепихнуться.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Дерек не заметил, что объект его желаний стоит рядом и пытается заказать очередной коктейль.  
Хейл повернулся к ней лицом и незаметно вдохнул, пытаясь ощутить ее аромат. Дерека повело от ее запаха. Девушка пахла умопомрачительно. Хотелось облизать ее, от макушки до пяток. Желательно оставляя побольше своих меток. Дерек сам не заметил, как навис над ней, глубоко вдыхая, заполняя себя этим охуенным, сладким запахом. Повернувшись, девушка игриво улыбнулась ему.

-Как тебя зовут? - поддавшись вперёд, прокричала она. Из-за громкой музыки было плохо слышно. 

-Дерек, - прохрипел он, и вздрогнул, не узнав свой голос. - А тебя?

-Стайлз.

А потом все слишком быстро завертелось. Она что-то говорила, Дерек отвечал. Кажется он смеялся и даже пытался шутить. Они танцевали, он ненавязчиво пытался потереться о неё членом, прижимая и шаря руками по ее телу. Он нихуя не помнит, кто из них первым предложил свалить отсюда.  
Очнулся он в каком-то номере отеля, между раздвинутых ног Стайлз и с упоением вылизывал ее киску, проталкивая внутрь пальцы. Она развратно стонала, выгибая спину и мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в его волосы, прижимала его лицо пытаясь направлять. Он терся болезненно пульсирующий членом о матрац, пытаясь унять ноющую боль.  
Ему до безумия хотелось скользнуть вверх по ее телу и пропихнуть в неё свой член.  
И впервые в жизни он боялся попробовать сделать это. Боялся снова испытать разочарование, когда ничего не выйдет. Он не знал, откуда это гребанное чувство страха. Ведь они даже не знакомы, впервые видят друг друга. Но на этот раз ему до усрачки хотелось что бы “ключик подошёл к замочку”. Блядь, откуда у него взялась эта хуйня в голове. Наверно его уже порядком заебал оральный секс.

Пока он работал ртом и перебирал всю хуйню в своей голове, Стайлз соскользнула вниз, оказавшись под ним. Обернув вокруг него свои длинные ноги, она схватила его член, направив в себя, и пятками подтолкнула его, заставляя войти. Член скользнул, как нож в масло. От неожиданности Дерек охнул и подавился воздухом. Он охует от ощущения упругой и влажной плоти, обхватившей его как перчатка. Сначала Хейл даже не понял, в чем дело и пытался не спустить как только член вошел до конца.  
Ощущений было слишком много. Дерек зажмурил глаза и с силой прикусил губу, чувствуя вкус своей крови на языке. 

-Ты...мы…- бормотал Дерек, пытаясь отдышаться и привести мысли в порядок.

-Ага, - глубокомысленно изрекла Стайлз, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах.

-Ты знала? - зачем то спросил Дерек, на что девушка закатила глаза и посмотрела на него, как на дебила. - Ах, ну да, конечно, откуда бы ты узнала, - продолжил бормотать Дерек, не думая, что сейчас не особо подходящее время для разговоров и попытался себя заткнуть, пока не ляпнул ещё какую нибудь фигню, выставив себя полным идиотом.

Он на пробу вышел и снова двинул вперед бедрами, погружаясь в горячую плоть и застонал от охуительного трения. Это не продлилось долго. Через пару толчков Дерек почувствовал, как оргазм прокатился по его телу, зажмурив глаза и впившись отросшими когтями в подушку, он с громким рыком кончил. Он рухнул на Стайлз и кажется даже на пару минут потерял сознание. Очнулся он от шевеления под ним, девушка пыталась столкнуть тело Дерека с себя, видимо он сильно придавил ее. Хейл скатился на кровать и лег рядом, уставившись в потолок.

Им ещё о многом нужно будет поговорить, обсудить все. Узнать друг друга. Ему придется открыть свою тайну и Дерек безумно надеялся, что она не испугается и не убежит с криками. И не станет поджигать его дом. Хейл верил, что в этот раз все получится.  
Он повернул голову и посмотрел на Стайлз, она свернулась клубочком и прижалась к его боку, закрыв глаза и кажется уже задремала.  
Дерек укрыл их одеялом и прижал девушку к себе. Закрыв глаза, он решил тоже вздремнуть, ведь завтра первый рабочий день на должности помощника шерифа. А шериф Стилински по ходу из тех людей, которые очень ответственно относятся к своей работе и не станут терпеть опоздания.


End file.
